Solo
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Baltimore, Maryland | billed = | trainer = Samu Gillberg's Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = 2010 | retired = }} Marshall Williams (September 11, 1985) is an American professional wrestler better known as Solo. Known as "The Human Terminator" for his unparalleled intensity, strength and presence, Solo currently wrestles for World Xtreme Wrestling and Maryland Championship Wrestling. While working for both of these promotions, Solo won three tag team titles including the WXW Tag Team Championship and WXW Elite Tag Team Championship; and became a two-time MCW Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career After time in the United States Navy, Williams made his professional debut in 2010 as Solo. This ring name was originally a nickname given to him while in the Navy, by his Chief Petty Officer. World Xtreme Wrestling (2011-present) Solo made his match debut for World Xtreme Wrestling on May 28, 2011 at WXW C4. There, he wrestled a WXW Campeon Internacional Championship match won by defending champion Joe Gomez. Two months later at WXW C4 Sportsfest 2011 on July 17, Solo lost to Joe Gomez in their second match against each other. On August 6 at WXW C4, Solo wrestled and lost to DJ Hyde. During 2012 on May 19, Solo wrestled a Tag Team Gauntlet, teaming with Flash Wheeler. The gauntlet match was won by The South Side Terminators (AC Anderson & Havoc). On July 28 at WXW C4, Solo wrestled a six-way match won by Marcus Streets. During the September 15 WXW C4, Solo wrestled and lost to Mustafa Aziz. Returning the following year in 2013, Solo wrestled in only two matches, including a team match where he and Slyck Wagner Brown lost to The South Side Playaz Club (Joe Hardway & Mo Sexton) four-way match won by Slyck Wagner Brown. On August 9, 2014, Solo formed a tag team with Napalm Bomb. Debuting as team Muscle And Mayhem, they won their debut tag team match at WXW C4 When Karma Calls against The ExerGuys (JP & M3). Using an abbreviated name for their team ast The MM's, Solo and Napalm Bomb won the WXW Tag Team Championship from Sweet Rhythm (Johnny Velvet & Reggie Rhythm) during the October 18, 2014 edition of WXW. On November 1 at WXW C4 Melting Point, team Muscle And Mayhem won their second championship when they defeated defending champions Factory's Finest (Clutch Adams & Michael Spanos) for the WXW Elite Tag Team Championship. On November 8, team MM's successfully defended the WXW Tag Team titles against returning challengers Sweet Rhythm (Johnny Velvet & Reggie Rhythm). During the November 22 edition of WXW, Solo & Napalm Bomb won the Wild Samoan Tag Team Tournament. During the December 20 edition of WXW, Solo & Napalm Bomb successfully defended the WXW Tag Team titles twice. During the course of 2015, Solo and Napalm Bomb continued their tag team tenure, joining tag team title matches and tournaments. During different months, Solo and Napalm Bomb either challenged for or defended either the WXW Tag Team Championship or the WXW Elite Tag Team Championship. Solo wrestled his most recent WXW match on March 5, 2016 at WXW C-4 Fans Bring Weapons, teaming with Nui Tofiga in a tag team match to defeat Jak Molsonn & Mr. Grim. Maryland Championship Wrestling (2013-present) Solo made his MCW debut August 10, 2013 at MCW Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup 2013. There, he teamed with Chuck Lennox to join a MCW Tag Team Championship seven-way match won by the team of Buck Chyld & G-Fed. On December 28, 2013, Solo teamed with Napalm Bomb at MCW Tribute To Legends, to defeat Adam Flash & Ronnie Zukko. The following year in 2014, Solo continued his work in MCW, wrestling is mostly tag team matches. He joined the stable known as Black Wallstreet and won the MCW Tag Team titles with Black Wallstreet teammate Napalm Bomb. Solo continued to wrestle as a tag team competitor during the course of 2015. Solo latest MCW match was on April 9, 2016 at MCW Spring Fever Tour 2016 - Tag 2, teaming with Napalm Bomb to challenge for the MCW Tag Team titles held by The Ecktourage (Dirty Money & Eric Chapel). Solo and Bomb were unsuccessful in winning their title match. Dynamite Championship Wrestling (2017-present) Marcellus Prime debuted in Dynamite Championship Wrestling at DCW Guts and Glory XIV on February 25, 2017. He defeated Kao Storm in his debut match to win the DCW No Limits Championship. Personal life Before beginning his professional wrestling career, Williams was a member of the US Navy. He was born in a family of five to Barbara Williams and the late Harry Leroy Wilson. He was raised in Baltimore, by his grandmother who got him hooked on wrestling at the age of 4. Williams moved to South Carolina for 2–3 years at the age of 10 before returning to Maryland at age 13. He attended Joppatowne High school in Harford County Maryland. In 2004, Williams joined the Navy, serving four years before leaving in 2007. He pursued another passion of his and became a personal trainer. Williams continues helping people become healthier and achieving optimal fitness. It is stated he will continue doing until he makes it to the big stage. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"The American Machine"'' :*''"The Perfect Blend"'' :*''"The Human Terminator"'' *'Managers and valets' :*'Joel Goodhart' *'Teams and stables' :*Black Wall Street with Chuck Lennox, Drolix, Marcus Streets, Napalm Bomb and Renee Michelle :*Legion of Destruction with AHTU, Joel Blackhart, Napalm Bomb and Phil Sly :*Muscle And Mayhem with Napalm Bomb Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Championship (2-times, with Napalm Bomb) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXWC4 Elite Tag Team Championship (w/ Napalm Bomb as team Muscle and Mayhem) *'APWA (West Virginia)' :*Tri-State Championship (2-times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1985 births Category:2010 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Former military Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers